Caulking guns are known to dispense caulk or other adhesive materials such as: silicone-based material, latex-based material, acrylic latex silicone blend material, elastomeric material, polyurethane material, concrete material, blacktop repair material, and concrete repair material. Traditional caulking guns typically dispense less than twenty ounces of caulk before needing to replace the caulk cartridge or caulk sausage. Frequently replacing caulk cartridges or caulk sausages because of limited cartridge or sausage caulk-volume capacities causes downtime inefficiencies.